The Distance
by bbvc
Summary: SEQUEL to Connect & Disconnect.How will their relationship end up, will their love be strong enough to withstand the distance and time with one being in Australia and the other one still in Illinois?


**Title: **The Distance

**Author:** bbvc/bobo

**Rating: **PG-13with minor violence and profanities.

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I still do not own Once & Again or the characters that belong to the show. Don't sue… I do however own the few original characters in this fic though!

**Feedback/Comments: **Yes please, I'd even make do with how much you think I suck… okay. Maybe not.

**Summary: **How will their relationship end up, will their love be strong enough to withstand the distance and time – one being in Australia and the other one still in Illinois? Sequel to Connect & Disconnect.

* * *

**Part 1: Welcome Home**

The move to Australia was unnerving and unsettling at first, having to become accustomed to the new surrounding and environment. Though both countries spoke the same language, however even just the different culture caused a difference in the language, and English was not the same. It was plainly obvious though that the Australians didn't nearly have as much trouble understanding her than her trying to make out what's being said – she sometimes feared that the person she was talking to might think she's just being rude. As the time went on, she was forced out of her shell, she realised this new country wasn't so bad after all. The one thing that was missing in her life was the people she left behind; her mother, Sam, Becky... Katie.

At the end of the day, her father's new job did fund this whole move and unlike back in the states, schooling actually cost money whether it was a public or private schooling. The variance between a public school and private school fee is great, but then it didn't matter either way since her parents didn't have to pay a cent for it all.

_[A/N: Just in case people didn't know how the school year goes in Australia (Melbourne in specific), here is an outline for those who are kind of lost or just plain interested: _

_The school year consists of 4 terms (2 terms per semester)_

_In between terms is a term-break which is: 2, 3, 2 wks respectively for each term break for private schools (2wks for all term-break for public). Of course term 4 break is summer._

_School starts normally by the first Tuesday of February for private schools (Sometimes last Tuesday of January). (Public schools start the Monday the week before. )_

_Summer in Australia is in December, and therefore winter is June-Aug. The school year ends early December, and November for seniors. (Private schools generally all end a week before public schools excluding the senior class.)_

'_Summer' terms are T1 & T4, 'Winter' terms are T2 & T3_

_Anyways, on with the story, hope I didn't confuse the crap out of you! If you you're still confused, just tell me, I'll try my best to explain more... thoroughly?]_

Jessie, Grace and Zoë now attended one of Melbourne's more prestigious private girls' school ranked in the top 15 secondary schools in the state; currently attending the final few months of year 9 (freshman), year 10 (Sophomore) and year 7 respectively to get the feel of things before going into a brand new school year next year. It was awkward at first, having to go to a school filled with strictly the same gender and the only people of the opposite sex being your teachers and maintenance staff. Another great variance in their school life being the uniform they had to wear; they didn't just have one set for their school year but two, one for the summer and one for the winter.

Melbourne was certainly different, and it indeed fitted the saying: you'll be able to experience the four seasons within a day in Melbourne. It could be freezing in the morning and it might even be pouring with rain, but the next minute it probably feels like summer with the sun glaring and burning at your skin, then before you could adjust to the blazing warmth it goes back to the storm. So they have all learnt to bring even just a light jacket with them when they do go out, even if it looked to be a nice and sunny day.

Within the first week of school Jessie made friends, it took her a bit of warming up, but she came around soon enough. Having people come up to you and asking you the same question does that, though not to say there weren't the slightly creepier people. But we'll get more into that later. Perhaps it was the curiosity towards the unfamiliar new girl, but Jessie didn't seem to find much trouble fitting in. Though she found it strangely new that being in the private school she was in, everyone around her were either on a scholarship or just plain rich – but those factors definitely didn't cause much boundary in the budding relationships she had with her new friends. Being around these people, it definitely proved that rich doesn't mean spoilt, not to say that there weren't the spoilt ones, but most of these girls did have a part time job since the moment they were legally allowed one: 14 years and 9 months old, everyone told her. And of course, they did actually have to work hard for their grades, being from a famous and or rich family didn't mean they could buy their grades.

Busy with adjusting to her new life so far, however, didn't cause Jessie to forget her past. On weekdays she and Katie would email each other. But of course this was where the benefit of being in a private school came in; each girl had their own personal laptop starting from grade 4 or 5 so she heard her classmates say. Another pro factor was that the school actually encouraged them using their computers during class time for educational purposes of course, but this just opened up the opportunity for easy access to internet, and chatting to her girl during class. On weekends, the blonde didn't mind staying up later at night waiting for her girlfriend to call and catch up. It was safe to say, their relationship was going strong despite the distance and both girls were glad because they were certainly not ready to be out of each other's life.

Well, the summer break this December will certainly decrease the yearning, as the family have arranged to fly back to the states to celebrate Christmas and New Year with old friends and family.

--------------------

**(December 22, 2006 – 3:27 p.m. - Friday)**

"I can't believe it's been nearly four months since we set foot at this airport," Grace stretched, having just gotten off a bone numbing, joint cramping flight.

Jessie nodded in agreement, anxious and excited to see the people she has missed so dearly on the other side of the terminal. After retrieving the luggage with her family, her heart was pounding at a speed which could only be considered abnormal when they began walking towards 'the door'. Perhaps it was all the blood pumping, because Jessie was feeling just a little faint, in a good way without saying.

Grace saw the expression on her sister's face and couldn't help but tease, "Excited to see someone?"

"Huh? What?" the blonde turned and questioned, lost.

"You seem very excited…"

"I am… I uh, haven't seen my mom in a while," Jessie replied, feigning ignorance to what her sister was really hinting at.

Grace smirked and gave her that knowing look, "Yeah, and you certainly haven't seen Katie for a while as well. And I heard from my mom, she said Katie would be here to pick us up because Karen doesn't have enough seats for all of us."

The younger girl blushed, knowing fully what her sister was insinuating, but she chose to ignore her crafty ways, "I don't know what you're saying at all…"

"Sure…"

In just a few more steps, those automatic sliding doors would open and they'd step through meeting her mother and Katie. The instant they stepped through, the crowd was amazing, everyone standing their behind the little barrier waiting for their family and friends, some of those people were even holding signs. However, Jessie had trouble seeing over the sea of heads for those familiar faces.

"Jess!"

Just as she thought she was lost, she heard that voice she could discern so easily, a voice she'll never forget calling her name. Her excited eyes searched out the owner of the voice, and her baby blue eyes finally landed on the real life form of her girlfriend, not just the face projected on her laptop screen. Next to the tall girl was her mother, smiling at them.

The family quickly rushed forward and all the hugging and greetings began. Seeing that her mother was busy hugging the rest of her family, Jessie didn't even need an excuse for leaping into those wide open, waiting arms.

"Katie," she called as she leapt straight into those arms. Katie held her so tight, nearly lifting her off her feet, 'weird, has she grown again?'

"I missed you so much," the taller girl whispered into their hug.

"Have you grown again?" Jessie questioned, holding the other girl back.

"Wow, thank you for missing me too? But I guess I'll just have to settle," Katie chuckled, and finally released her girlfriend so that she can move on to hug her mother. "And yes, I did grow a little bit." They smiled at each other, their eyes locked, just like all those countless times before.

"I missed you too," Jessie said let out moments before reaching her mother.

"Jessie." The blonde's mother's voice broke them out of their gaze, and Jessie turned to her mother with a smile and walked into the warm, welcoming embrace from her mother.

"Welcome home sweetie."

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back indeed, I don't really remember when I actually completed Connect & Disconnect. But I guess here's the long awaited sequel.**

**Just a few things I need to mention, this has nothing to do with the voting system I've got going. This is just posted out on a whim because I thought that if I didn't post this now, I'd probably put it off for even longer. So continue voting for the next cycle.**

**Two, I think from now on, I might just keep my updates a little shorter, even if I have to break them up over a few parts – if you know what I mean. This way I MIGHT **_**hopefully**_** update a little more often.**

**Three, Reviews/Comments/Suggestions?**


End file.
